You smell like apples
by IDontDance.Ever
Summary: "Rachel, if you had to give up one of your senses, which one would you choose to lose?"


**Title:** You smell like apples

**Summary:** "Rachel, if you had to give up one of your senses, which one would you lose?"

**A/N: **Because to be honest, I dont think I could ever give up one of my senses either...I use them all , and losing one would kinda really suck.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own it, never have, never will

* * *

><p>The two are sitting on Rachel's bed, looking over notes for the book they were studying in English when Brittany asks the question.<p>

"Rachel, if you had to give up one of your senses, which one would you lose?"

Rachel looks up from _Mice and Men _to stare at Brittany. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know, if you had to give up one of your senses, which one would you? I'd probably give up my sixth sense, it's becoming really annoying being able to read people's minds. Except Lord Tubbingtons of course, I never get tired of hearing about his day. He just has so much fun, I'm kind of jealous"

Rachel blinks, and decides the best decision is to just ignore Brittany's last words. "Honestly, Brittany? I don't know, I use all of them and I don't think I could give one of them up easily" She thinks it over for a bit. "If I _had _to choose, I'd say my sense of smell –I definitely wouldn't miss the scent of sewerage that seems to occupy the bathrooms near the hall. That can be quite overpowering at times"

Brittany nods, before scrunching her face up in confusion. "But, what about Puck?"

"What about Noah?" Rachel asks nonplussed.

"Wouldn't you miss the way he smells? All the time when you hug him I can see you sniffing him, like you love the way he smells. Does he smell nice? It'd been ages since I've hugged him, I can't remember anymore"

Rachel stops and stares at Brittany (is it really that obvious that she's sniffing him? She likes to think she's discreet when inhaling in the air that surrounds him). "He smells like Noah, I guess. You know, that sweet smell with a sharp hint of something…almost like apples, and that Axe spray he uses, I think it's the chocolate one, it smells…" _Delicious _"….lovely"

Brittany raises an eyebrow at her. "You two love each other, don't you?"

"I don't think we love each other, we just happen to highly enjoy each other's company. I love dating Noah, I don't think I'm _in _love with him. Maybe someday, in the future, we'll come to the decision that yes, we are indeed in love, but not right now"

The blonde girl nods, looking a little sad. "That's ok, I guess. I'll get my happy Puckleberry ending someday…can you help me with this, Rach? I'm having trouble reading this book"

"Alright Brittany, if you just rotate the book slightly….yeah, like that. It's normally a little harder to read books while they're upside down"

"You're so smart, Rachel. I'm lucky to have you as a homework partner. I learn much more than I do with Santana, all she wants to do is make out all the time. It's nice, and really fun, but I don't get my work done"

Rachel pats Brittany on the shoulder. "You're free to come over and study with me anytime" She pauses. "Just keep in mind that I probably won't be making out with you, girls aren't really my type"

"But Puck wouldn't mind" Brittany pouts. Rachel laughs.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, Brittany, I'm sure he wouldn't"

**/**

The next day at school, Rachel is getting her books out of her locker for first period, when she feels two strong arms and a hard chest boxing her against her locker. A small smile creeps onto her face, she knows _exactly _who's standing behind her. At first, she had hated the public signs of PDA that her boyfriend had insisted on doing ("We're a couple of good looking Jews, babe. We should be putting on a show for everyone to see, you know they love it"), but even she couldn't deny, it was kind of…hot. She turned around and slinked her arms around his neck as his went across her waist. He grinned at her cockily, his eyes meeting hers. "Morning, sunshine" he says, leaning in the kiss her jawline.

"Mmm…good morning, Noah. Did you have a good time playing X-box with Mike and Sam last night" Rachel struggles to speak against the torture he's inflicting on her neck. He peppers small kisses on the skin, before biting it and sucking it gently. All she can say is thank god there's a scarf in her locker.

"Less talking, babe, more awesome making out" he mutters, before slanting his mouth over hers. She moans quietly as his lips press into hers and his tongue finds his way into her mouth. She could definitely get used to this. After a few minutes (and she must agree, it _is _awesome making out) she pulls away.

"What's up?" he asks, trying to pull her back. "You know, apart from the obvious –Ow!" Rachel slaps him for the innuendo and glares.

"I can never have a civil conversation with you, can I?"

"Well, babe, it _is_ me. Civils not really what I'm known for"

"As I was going to ask, if you were to give up one of your senses, which one would you?" Puck raises an eyebrow.

"The hell you asking that for? Bit of a stupid fucking question"

"Brittany asked me first, I just wanted to see what you thought…so? Which one?" Puck's face went deep into thought as he swayed Rachel from side to side where they stood.

"Jeez, I dunno. I kinda like using all of them, they are pretty damn useful" An evil grin swept across his face and he tightened his grip on her waist. He bent down to whisper in her ear, and she shivered as his breath hit her. "Besides, without them, how could I experience all there is of you?"

"W-what do you mean…?" she says in a small, breathy voice. He chuckled as he leaned in and bit her ear.

"Well, Rach…I mean, without all my senses, I wouldn't be able to enjoy you as much as I do. I wouldn't be able to see you…and boy do I love seeing you. I love looking into those big, brown, chocolate eyes of yours that always light up when you sing and smile. I love watching you smile, you're so god damn beautiful when you do. I love watching that hot ass of yours when you walk down the halls, or when you do those little spins in rehearsal and your skirt flies up…I know so many pairs of your panties from that it's almost not funny" He smirks. "Almost" His hand creeps down her back and squeezes her behind over her skirt. "Plus, I do just love _feeling _that ass of yours. Your dad's are so awesome for letting you do all that dancing and yoga and shit…it pays off, babe, it really does. Your hair's really soft…" The hand that's not fondling her butt moves to her hair to softly stroke the curls that cascaded down her back. "…and your skin is so smooth, it's fucking insane" One hand moves to trail slowly up and down her thigh, the other stroking the hinge of her jaw. His eyes never left hers, and Rachel could feel herself growing smaller by the second. It was a surprisingly good feeling.

"Don't swear" she mutters, unable to find her voice.

"That's another thing I love, hearing your voice. Whether you're signing, or yelling at me, or even better…_moaning_…" He nips at her neck, and she lets out a small moan. _Just like that. _"It's such a sweet voice, so powerful, yet so gentle. I think I'd go crazy if I never heard it again. Heck, I'm going crazy from hearing it now" Puck leans down and licks a line across her collarbone. For a second, Rachel forgets that they're standing in the middle of a hallway, and just wants him to take her there…_right now_. "You taste delicious too" he says against her neck. "Salty and sweet at the same time. Kiwi body wash, right?" Rachel nods slowly, and he moves in to kiss her. "Tastes so fucking great" he mutters, his lips hovering millimetres from hers. He suddenly buries his face in her hair and she can feel his head moving through it.

"You smell great too" he says, his voice muffled by her hair. "Like fucking peaches. Never met anyone who smells like peaches"

"You smell like apples" she whispers. He pulls back and stares at her, eyebrow raised.

"I smell like what?" he asks, confused.

"Apples. You smell like apples and Axe chocolate. It's a weird combination, but it works really really well"

"Ha, kinda like us then" Rachel thinks about this, and then giggles.

"It is too! How funny is that? That's really funny"

"It is, yeah" Rachel smiles and leans up to peck him on the lips.

"Is that all you love about me? Sure there's not anything else?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Rach. What else is there to love?" She pulls her arms away and crosses them in front of her chest, looking up at him unamused.

"Noah Puckerman, please tell me that after listing all those things that you love so dearly about me, that you aren't actually _in _love with me? You must be kidding" Puck's eyes widen and he quickly puts a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, not so loud!" She bites at his hand in an attempt to get it off her mouth and glares up at him. "You know I do, babe" he mutters quietly, pulling his hand away.

Rachel grins. "I'm sorry, Noah, I don't think quite heard that. Do you think you could repeat it a little louder?" Puck groans.

"Jesus fuck, isn't it enough that you know?" She keeps staring up at him expectantly and he sighs. "Fine…_I love you_" he says under his breath.

"Little too soft Noah, I missed it again"

"Oh my god, I LOVE YOU!"

"Woo! Way to go, Puck"

"Yeah, you da man!"

Puck turns around to see Mike and Sam whistling and catcalling behind his back. He flips then off and harshly tells them to go fuck themselves. Rachel giggles and he stares at her, arms crossed. "You happy now? The whole school fucking knows"

"Very" She stands on her toes and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "I love you too, you know" she says against his lips.

"Of course you do, babe. I'm a fucking stud, what's not to love"

"Oh, trust you Noah to ruin a perfect moment!"

"Please, the perfectness was ruined as soon as I stepped in the scene. I'm far from perfect, Rachel, and you love it" He smirks at her and she smiles back.

"I love that you're not perfect, perfect guys get boring after a while. I could never get bored of you"

"Fucking oath!" he replies, pulling her into another kiss. He can vaguely hear Mike and Sam yelling something about getting a room in the background, but he ignores him. He can beat the living shit out of the two later (and you better believe he fucking can). The bell rings and he stops kissing Rachel, and slings his arm over her shoulder. Walking down the hallway, he turns to his girlfriend (who he _loves_, and yes, studs _can _fall in love. Screw you) and asks her; "Smelling like apples is totally badass, right?"

"Yes Noah, don't worry. Your badassness is still in place"

He smirks as they turn into homeroom. "You bet your sweet little ass it is"

* * *

><p>Reviews especially welcomed because I'm having a shitty day (and to add to the pain, it's Monday. I'm yet to find a person who loves Mondays). And if you are leaving a review, answer me this: If you had to give up one of <em>your <em>senses, which one would you choose to lose? ;)


End file.
